1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anchoring system and, more particularly, the invention relates to an anchoring system providing a durable, user-friendly means of anchoring virtually any item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times, it is desirable to anchor items to the ground to prevent the items from inadvertently shifting or moving. Throughout history earth auger anchors have been used to anchor and support many objects, including tents, umbrellas, poles and so forth. These augers usually have several common physical characteristics, including a central solid or hollow shaft which mounts a helical flight on one end that functions to auger into the earth when the shaft is rotated. The other end of the shaft can be mounted to a handle or lever from which one can attach a rope or cable. With these kinds of augers it is very easy to pull them out of soft sand because the pull strength is only applied to the top section of the auger. These kinds of auger shafts bend easily. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an anchoring system that is securely held to the ground while also being able to support items in a desired position.